sanctum_5th_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Historical Timeline
Among the known civilizations of Sanctum, dates are divided into three classifications: Y.C. for "Years of Conflict" - The age during which none of the city-states of the world were fully established and the war to defeat Cronus and The Reaping still raged. During the Years of Conflict, entire civilizations that had been brought to Sanctum were destroyed. Deities fought and fell, and some knowledge, races, and creatures were lost forever. Even the dead were not spared--no soul lost during The Reaping met its final reward. All were consumed by Cronus to fuel his war on creation. The Elven and Dwarven subraces evolved during this time, splitting from the original, unified Primal Elf and Primal Dwarf races. Only the Primal Elf and Primal Dwarf languages remain as echoes of these races' previous unity. Y.C. dates work like our own BCE dates--they count downward from approximately 2700 Y.C. to year 1 Y.C. with the next year being 1123 B.R. B.R. for "Before Reconstruction" - The age in which Cronus was defeated but the city-states had not yet been fully established or connected by trade. This era marked the (re)discovery and cataloging of the surviving races, creatures, and knowledge. The early Scion Elves were first to confirm that though Cronus and The Reaping were finally defeated, all of Creation save Sanctum itself was lost. This revelation marked a devestating psychological blow to the surviving mortal population. For a full two centuries during this age, a crushing despair would consume huge numbers of the already-depleted races of Sanctum. Two events brought this new threat to an end: - The Goddess Astraea kindled the first star in the previously-dead night sky. Mortals again could look to the heavens for hope. - The Goddess Danu creates and sends forth The Folk as ambassadors of goodwill and fellowship. Their ability to enrich soil, raise livestock, and stretch every available food resource averted widespread famine. Their presence drew survivors together in the first small communities outside of the fledgling city-states. Port Kraken is established and The Pantheon constructed as both a temple to all the gods and a memorial to those lost in The Reaping. The fossilized heart of Cronus, pierced by Athena's spear, lies at its center. B.R. dates count downward from 1123 B.R. to year 1 of the Foundation of Valor era. F.V. for "Foundation of Valor" - The Order of Valor's foundation represents the final establishment of the Six Realms the surviving races of the world. The Order unites all the realms under a single force for collective defense and works to maintain safe overland passage between them. In 4 F.V., The Incirrata successfully ward the waterways between Port Kraken and the Avalonian city of Lubri, providing the only navigable passage through Sanctum's chaotic and dangerous seas. The Port Kraken Athenaeum is established in 12 F.V. and begins training citizens of all the Realms in the various professions/character classes. This is the current era your characters live in. The year is 812 F.V., exactly 800 years after the establishment of the Athenaeum. As the current era, dates go upwards.